Promesa
by Helena Cullen de Hale
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Yosuke y este recuerda una promesa que realizó con Souji un año atrás. ¿Qué pasa cuando los dos amigos se ven encerrados en un cuarto de la famosa Amagi Inn?


**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Persona 4 pertenecen a ATLUS, este tan solo es un fic escrito de fans para fans.**

* * *

Yosuke miró perdidamente el nublado cielo de Inaba. Había pasado un largo año desde el caso de los asesinatos, caso que él y sus amigos habían resuelto, y ahora todo había cambiado. Naoto y Kanji estaban juntos, Rise había vuelto a ser Risette, aunque se veían a diario pues la muchacha no se había mudado del pueblo, tan solo se había marchado para realizar su famosa película, luego había regresado, Chie se había vuelto mucho más madura y probablemente gracias a Yukiko, ahora sabía cocinar. Todos habían cambiado, bueno, todos menos Teddie, quien seguía siendo el mismo ligón de siempre, y también estaba… no quería recordarlo, pero desde un primer momento la imagen de Souji Seta no había podido borrarse de su mente, le extrañaba, le extrañaba demasiado… eran tantos los momentos que habían pasado juntos, y a pesar del corto tiempo habían forjado una gran amistad. Aún así el muchacho de cabellos grises se había marchado y no había vuelto a saber de él pues a pesar de que mantenía contacto con Nanako y Ryotaro, había pedido especialmente que no les contaran nada de lo que hablaban, en un principio la pequeña se había visto algo triste por ello, pero al parecer finalmente había entendido a su primo y había guardado silencio. Y allí estaba, aquel 22 de Junio, día de su cumpleaños, con el ánimo tan nublado como lo estaba el clima.

**Promesa**

Yukiko había insistido en festejar el día en su casa, por lo que tenían dos cuartos reservados en la famosa Amagi Inn. Todos se habían esforzado para ver a Yosuke feliz ese día tan especial, después de todo no todos los días uno cumple dieciocho años. Aún así el joven lucía desganado, triste, todos lo habían felicitado, sus amigos de la ciudad lo habían llamado, y aún así, parecía que el dueño de su corazón no había tenido tiempo de pensar en el. Se sentía como un idiota, él le había declarado abiertamente sus celos, le había dicho que quería ser como él, pero ahora… veía la otra cara de la moneda y estaba molesto, decepcionado.

-¡Anda Yosuke! Es tu cumpleaños, anímate un poco, ¿quieres?-suplicó Chie tras haberse encontrado todos para ir a casa de Yukiko-. Es tu cumpleaños, no tienes por qué pasarla mal.  
-Chie, ni siquiera me llamó-refunfuñó el aludido-. Nunca vino a visitarnos desde que se marchó, ¿esperas que siga confiando en él?  
-Alguna razón debe tener…-acotó Kanji, quien iba de la mano con Naoto. Era increíble el cambió que se veía en ellos cuando estaban juntos, el muchacho más temido de la escuela se transformaba en un tímido joven, mientras que Naoto se mostraba más alegre y abierta pues tenía a alguien quien la protegía.  
-Es cierto, sabes que no nos dejaría así como así sin ninguna razón-secundó la peli azul.  
-No quiero pensar en eso ahora, ¿sí? Nosotros confiamos en él, nos prometió algo y jamás lo cumplió, eso es todo lo que necesito saber-el peli naranja dio por terminada la conversación. Tenía derecho a estar molesto, Souji les había hecho una promesa que no había cumplido, sabía que los demás también estaban algo tristes por ello pero jamás comprenderían como se sentía él al respecto. El había llegado a amar a Souji y no había tenido el valor de decírselo, no tenía coraje, era un cobarde. Se había lamentado el no haberlo hecho por varios meses, pero al ver que el muchacho no se ponía en contacto con ellos comenzó a molestarse, a sentirse un idiota.

Llegaron a la hostelería de Yukiko, estaba igual que la última vez que habían ido, junto con Nanako-chan a festejar el fin del festival cultural. Una vez que chequearon en que habitaciones estarían, se dirigieron a ellas con emoción, pues los lujos de éstas eran bien conocidos. El primero en entrar fue Yosuke, suspirando, por órdenes de Yukiko, quien había empujado a Teddie para que lo dejase pasar. El muchacho abrió la puerta y entró, pero al levantar la vista quedó tan sorprendido que no pudo articular ni una sola palabra.

-Hola Yosuke…-susurró el muchacho sentado tranquilamente en la mitad de la sala-. Tanto tiempo… ¿me extrañaste?  
-Lí-líder…-dijo finalmente, recuperando la compostura. Su mirada se tornó fría, allí estaba él, como si nada hubiera pasado-. ¿Qué haces aquí?  
-Vine a verte-sonrió Souji, incorporándose y caminando hacia él… un paso que el avanzaba, uno que su amigo retrocedía, hasta que finalmente el pelirrojo se percató de que la puerta de la habitación estaba cerrada.  
-¿Q-qué rayos?-preguntó Yosuke, volteándose y comenzando a golpear la puerta-. ¡Déjenme salir!  
-Olvídalo-rió Chie desde afuera-. Ya tienes lo que querías, ahora aprovéchalo-y luego pasos fueron lo único que se escuchó, los habían encerrado a ambos. Yosuke volteó alarmado y miró fijamente los ojos del muchacho frente a él, quien había quedado tan solo a escasos centímetros, cosa que, aunque no quería admitirlo, lo ponía sumamente nervioso.  
-¿Por qué regresaste?-Yosuke lo miró directamente a los ojos, no pensaba flaquear ante él.  
-Hicimos una promesa, ¿ya lo olvidaste? Te prometí que regresaría por ti…-fue la susurrante respuesta de Souji, quien se había inclinado hasta la altura del oído de su amigo.  
-Pe-pero… te mantuviste a ocultas de nosotros… ¡rompiste tu promesa!-reprendió furioso, apartándolo-. ¡Ya déjate de juegos y ve a joderle la vida a otra persona! Puede que Chie y los otros aún confíen en ti… son algo ingenuos, excepto Kanji y Naoto pero sé que ellos en verdad te adoran. En cambio yo… yo…-pero sus palabras se vieron acalladas por los suaves labios de su líder, los cuales se habían posado sobre los suyos, silenciándolo.  
-Era… una sorpresa… yo…-suspiro el más alto, para luego arroparlo en un fuerte y consentido abrazo-. En verdad lo siento Yosuke… siento haberte hecho esperar… siento todo lo que hice mal. Te dejé solo y fui completamente desconsiderado contigo… pero es por eso que a partir del año próximo regresaré a Inaba a vivir contigo y los demás…-al escuchar que sus sueños cobrarían forma en algo real Yosuke no pudo evitar que las lágrimas comenzaran a derramarse por sus ojos. Eso era lo que necesitaba, unas simples palabras de su mejor amigo y ya todo estaba bien, el mundo volvía a ser color de rosa y la niebla se disipaba.  
-Hagamos… hagamos el amor…-las palabras de Yosuke fueron tan naturales que tras pronunciarlas no pudo evitar que una enorme vergüenza lo invadiera, viéndose presente en sus mejillas, las cuales adoptaron un color rojizo que lo hacía ver muy tierno… apetecible.  
-Ven aquí-rió Souji, relamiéndose los labios y cargando al muchacho entre brazos-. Tuve que esperar todo un año por esto, ahora no pienso dejarte ir…  
-Tampoco yo…-confirmó Yosuke, quien ahora sonreía como un niño pequeño.

Como era de esperarse, la ropa no tardó en convertirse en un estorbo para esas manos que deseaban explorar el fornido cuerpo del otro. Ambos estaban desesperados, como si hubiesen consumido una droga durante toda su vida y ahora se vieran separados de ella. El aroma al sudor comenzó a percibirse y la necesidad era cada vez mayor, por más nerviosos que estuviesen ambos por su primera vez, los dos estaban más que decididos a entregarse a su ser amado. No dejarían que una estupidez como la indecisión se volviera a interponer entre ellos. En una ocasión anterior ya habían tenido la oportunidad de declararse mutuamente, pero el valor no había sido suficiente por lo que lo habían dejado pasar, pensando que pronto se arreglaría todo. Tras un año de separación eran plenamente conscientes de la necesidad que el otro generaba en uno mismo, necesidad que se vio representada en el lujurioso acto con el que sellaron su amor.

Yosuke se encontraba recostado sobre la pequeña mesa que había en la habitación. Unas leves convulsiones de placer recorrían todo su cuerpo de manera electrizante mientras sentía las manos y boca de su amado recorriendo su cuerpo. Las traviesas manos del recién llegado subían y bajaban, causándole cosquillas al peli naranja, mientras que los labios no se despegaban de su cuello ni por un momento, succionándolo en lugares muy placenteros. Souji percibió el pulso de su amigo y succionó con fuerza el lugar en donde lo sentía, provocando que un ronco gemido de placer brotara de sus labios, incitándolo a continuar, a ir más allá. Lo mordió suavemente dándose el placer de escuchar otra respuesta igual de sedienta por parte del otro, pero aún no estaba satisfecho.

Se quitó la camisa que llevaba puesta y permitió que Yosuke contemplara su bien ejercitado pecho, sumamente tentador. El moreno se levantó de la mesa y se acercó a rastras a donde su amigo se encontraba, tomando el cierre del pantalón con los dientes, pera luego bajarlo, seguido del propio pantalón. Un pronunciado bulto se dejó ver, era claro que el chico estaba tan excitado como él. Le parecía tan tentador y curioso que su cuerpo actuó con voluntad propia cuando se adelantó un poco más, lamiéndolo por sobre la ropa interior. Ahora eran los gemidos de Souji los que se dejaron escuchar, y Yosuke… simplemente había caído en la tentación.

Souji cayó al suelo cuando su amante se aferró a su cintura buscando incrementar el contacto entre ambos cuerpos, pero el estruendo del golpe no fue suficiente para detener al gran Yosuke Hanamura, quien en ese momento no parecía más que un hambriento lobo entregado a sus instintos. Tras un momento luchando contra Souji, quien ahora temblaba tal y como él lo había hecho momentos antes, logró descubrir su erecto miembro, quien reclamaba atención a potentes e imaginarios gritos, atención que solo Yosuke podía darle. El adolescente se inclinó hacia adelante, comenzando a desplazar su lengua en círculos alrededor del pene de Souji al tiempo que subía y bajaba, recorriéndolo por completo.

-Hmm… aa… Yo-Yosuke-nada coherente salía de la boca del muchacho, tan solo podía soltar gemidos, aunque el nombre de su amante se escuchaba de tanto en tanto.  
-He esperado tanto por esto…-Yosuke se tomo un pequeño receso para alzarse y unir sus labios nuevamente, deteniéndose a degustarlos con placer. Lamió sus labios con ansiedad, hasta que finalmente Souji abrió los propios, permitiéndole la entrada. Entrelazaron sus lenguas en una ardiente danza, la cual finalizó con una placentera succión por parte de Yosuke. Souji no pudo evitar jadear al sentir como su pareja succionaba su lengua, jamás se le hubiese ocurrido hacerlo, pero era realmente placentero-. No pienso dejar pasar la oportunidad…

Se inclinó nuevamente, retomando el antiguo ritmo de lamidas en torno al miembro de su ex líder, hasta que finalmente se atrevió a meterlo por completo en su boca… era enorme. La sensación que ambos experimentaban no era comparable con nada previamente experimentado, era una sensación única e inigualable, una sensación de plenitud y éxtasis que invadía los sentidos y retorcía la realidad de una manera confusa. A esta altura ambos habían abandonado todo signo de cordura y se habían entregado al placer. Una sacudida recorrió el cuerpo de Souji, quien intentó resistirse, pero aún así, aunque Yosuke sabía que se correría, continuó lamiendo el miembro, ansioso de poder probar la esencia de su amado.

-Yosuke… voy a… voy a…-advirtió el mayor, intentando separarse de él.  
-Hazlo…-fue la simple respuesta de Hanamura, quien al instante sintió como el líquido que brotaba desde el miembro de Souji llenaba su boca.

-Haa…-Seta se arqueó aferrándose a los cabellos de su amigo, sintiéndose explotar. Una sonrisa se asomó por su rostro ante el placer que el muchacho le había provocado… pero no estaba completamente satisfecho, faltaba algo… ese algo por el que tanto había esperado.

Fue entonces que los roles cambiaron bruscamente, y la ropa interior de Yosuke se perdió entre el montón de ropa que ya había en el suelo. Ahora era el peli naranja quien se encontraba debajo de Souji. Se besaron intensamente, sin importar la falta de aire, sus labios permanecieron unidos hasta el límite de los límites y solo se separaron por unos segundos antes de volverse a unir en otro fogoso beso. Se sentía como la temperatura había aumentado en aquel candente ambiente, pero ya nada más importaba. De repente se detuvieron y se miraron a los ojos… pequeñas lagrimitas aparecían en los de Yosuke, quien sintió un retorcijón cuando el pequeño intruso dentro de él comenzó a moverse en círculos. Otros dos dedos se unieron al primero, dilatando con maestría la entrada del joven. Souji no entendía muy bien por qué lo hacía, simplemente sabía que debía hacerlo, con sus sentidos completamente cegados por el placer ya no quedaba más que entregarse a los instintos. Pequeños gemidos de dolor salían de los labios de Yosuke, gemidos que pronto serían remplazados por otros de placer, según lo que se veía en las películas porno que todo adolescente ve en su vida. Finalmente los labios de ambos volvieron a unirse en un tierno beso, Yosuke ya estaba listo. Se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron a sabiendas de que su deseo más grande se estaba por llevar a cabo.

Era increíble la manera en que ambos cuerpos se habían acoplado, parecían hechos a la medida, el uno para el otro. Souji entró lentamente en el cuerpo de su amante, como si fuera de cristal, tan dulce y delicado. Le partió el alma ver las muecas de molestia que se dibujaban en el rostro de Hanamura, pero sabía que no tardarían en rendirse al placer, tal y como sucedió cuando Souji alcanzó el punto máximo. Le dio tiempo a acostumbrarse, y luego, cuando Yosuke asintió levemente, comenzó a moverse a un lento ritmo. Los roncos gemidos de placer comenzaron a invadir la habitación, probablemente armarían un escándalo… pero nada importaba ahora.

-Somos…-susurró Yosuke.

-La unión perfecta…-finalizó Souji.

Souji aceleró el ritmo con gran necesidad, necesidad de llenarse de Yosuke, necesidad de demostrarle lo mucho que lo amaba. Aferró con fuerza las caderas del moreno, sabiendo que después la marca de sus dedos sería notoria, pero que sería otra de las marcas que demostraban lo mucho que se amaban. Se logró sostener con una mano, bajando la libre al miembro de Yosuke, comenzando a bombear. Ninguno resistiría por mucho más tiempo a ese ritmo… las lágrimas placer no paraban de salir de los ojos del alegre chico, quien no pudo contenerse y se corrió, manchando el vientre de su pareja. El efecto fue en cadena por lo que Souji solo necesitó tres embestidas más para descargarse completamente dentro de Yosuke, quedando satisfecho esta vez.

Ambos cayeron agotados en el suelo, abrazados. Sus respiraciones se entremezclaron, agitadas, antes de besarse nuevamente. Fue entonces que Souji notó el futon que había a un lado, contra la pared. Sonrió levemente y se separó de Yosuke por unos momentos, percibiendo la mirada casi agónica que este le lanzaba al comenzar a sentir el frio que lo rodeaba. Reunió las pocas fuerzas que quedaban y se levantó, preparando el futon para que pudieran dormir cómodamente, luego regresó por Yosuke y lo cargó en brazos, llevándolo hasta él y recostándose a su lado, acurrucándolo. Definitivamente había sido una loca pero hermosa manera de festejar su cumpleaños, pero Yosuke sabía que luego debía agradecer al resto de sus amigos por haberlo "obligado" a enfrentar su mayor miedo y deseo. Había sido un día que había empezado de mala forma, pero había terminado de manera increíble, y lo mejor de todo es que Yosuke sabía que esto tan solo era el principio…

**FIN**

**Notas de la autora:** No puedo creer que lo terminé! Había empezado a escribir este fanfic hace un montón, pero me costó mucho terminarlo. Amo esta pareja, Yosuke es uno de mis personajes favoritos del juego así que quería escribir una historia sobre él, espero que les guste. La verdad es que este fanfic está inspirado en otro que escribió mi mejor amiga, buuminwonderland, también SoujixYosuke, en el cual declaran sus sentimientos mutuos a último momento. Cuando lo terminé de leer pensé ¿Qué habría ocurrido si no se declaraban a tiempo? y decidí escribir esta historia. Así que va dedicado a vos Saso! Espero que te haya gustado, quiero tu review eh!  
Sin más que decir me despido, sigan leyendo! Nos vemos la próxima,

_Helena Cullen de Hale,,_


End file.
